


Dark Side of the Wolf

by jtmartinHM94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutality, Crazy, Dead People, F/M, Happy, Hungry, Love, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Police, Psychopath, Rage, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Slash, Suspense, Violence, Wolves, primal, victims - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtmartinHM94/pseuds/jtmartinHM94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEAR... Fear leads us to a brink of humanity that controls every aspect of our lives, the way we think, the way we dress, the way we act. Whether it be a fear of not fitting in, a fear of failure, in disappointing the ones you care about. In some of us though the only thing to fear is being let out, being revealed for the monsters we truly are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to comment. All criticism is welcome

1  
Damien sat amongst the shadows as he did most nights, listening to the howling of the wolves on that cool fall night. Hearing them somehow calmed him...Took him away to a place where he was able to run free, free from the burden of society and the anxious tendencies he had towards others. Damien, unlike most the other kids at Bridge Water High, didn’t play sports, yet he had the physical endurance and strength to outrun them all. Years of training and self motivation prepared him for any challenge thrown at him, so he found sports boring and instead enjoyed long treacherous hikes and runs up the Blue ridge mountains where houses were few and far in between and that’s how he liked it.

Damien also differed from others in a sense far from the reach of ordinary man. For he was broken in half, split down the middle by two wolves of a different hunger, a different need on which to feed. The White wolf which he called Aura, feeds on the normal feelings of humankind, he flourished on love and companionship and the pride of accomplishment. While the Dark wolf, the one called Adrian feeds on every primal instinct that flourish within us all, anger, hate and the urge to kill. The only way to control Adrian and Aura was to feed their needs equally, for the one that starves becomes desperate, and there is nothing more dangerous than an animal fighting to feed and that was what Damien feared. 

2  
It had been two years since his mother died, and as the days went on the pain hurt less, but his need was growing. His hollowness left by the tragedy was rapidly filled by Adrien who fed on the anguish and anger he felt towards that drunk fucker who ran down his mother, taking her from him. He wanted to make him pay, because the cops forgot to read him his miranda rights and he got off due to unjust processing and he was free roaming the streets. The thought of bringing death upon him fed Adrien, made him stronger and harder to resist, making Damien believe that it needed to be done, that fate was calling on him to deal out this dark justice. The only problem that bothered him was he liked the thought of it.

As he lit another cigarette he thought of his mother and how she would disapprove and he felt guilty every time he lit up but the hot smoke that flowed down the back of his throat that wonderful smell of burning tobacco curbed his need for vengeance just like it should’ve curbed his appetite but the cigarettes did not have that effect on him. The amount of physical exertion he put his body through on his runs and hikes turned him into a ravenous carnivore consuming hunks of chicken and steak and pork at nearly every meal. The protein and fat fueled his body to last for hours and build the finely tuned muscle into machine like power. He was strong and fast yet sleek and slender. He had course medium length raven hair, a firm jaw with slim lips. Over all he didn’t stand out in the crowd as being handsome or ugly. Yet, he wasn’t plain. The only thing that stood out were his eyes. So light brown they appeared almost orange. 

3  
He thought about that drunk that had killed his mother and how he wanted to tear him from limb to limb. He had studied the drunk for several weeks now learning that his name was Ayden Fitzpatrick. His Irish heritage bled through him with his fiery red hair, plump red cheeks, and an abundance of freckles that covered his face and neck. More important though was the amount of booze he put down nightly, he drank like it was the prohibition and this would be his last drink for weeks. After hours of heavy drinking he would get in his beaten black pick up and drive home. Swerving heavily the whole way narrowly missing oncoming cars and light poles. Damien winced with every close call because he did not the sweetness of his revenge to be ruined by a fatal wreck. 

At Last, he got up the nerve to take action against this irresponsible drunk and began to devise a plan to end the lowlife’s existence. He gathered all the tools necessary for his plan. Duct tape, black pants and a long sleeve, gloves, his favorite knife that his mother gave him because it felt right, and a full balaclava to prevent any hair from being left at the scene. He knew that Fitzpatrick lived alone in his two story bungalow and left the doors unlocked, for he was too drunk to remember to lock them. 

He prepared to put his plan by duct taping the crease left between his pants and shirt, duct taping his pants to his shoes and around the cuff to the gloves leaving no room for any pieces of dead flesh or loose hair to fall through possibly leaving a trace that he had been there. Then just as he finished Fitzpatrick came stumbling out of the bar and clambered into his pick up and and the engine started with a low rumble. As he pulled out the parking lot Damien was close behind even though he knew the route to the scumbags house by heart. The adrenaline pumped through him with such ferocity that he felt like he was flying so full of energy like a million mountain dews being fed into his veins through an IV but yet he was focused like a hawk ready to strike a mouse in a field. 

4  
Finally, Fitzpatrick pulled into the driveway of his final resting place for there was no turning back now. Damien pulled a little down from the drunks house, parked and shut off his engine. he waited five minutes before gathering the duct tape, knife and a piece of pipe that he’d found and exited the the vehicle though he left the keys in the ignition, that was the last thing he needed to leave behind or lose if he needed to make a quick getaway. he walked towards the rats house keeping to the shadows avoiding being caught in any lamplight just in case a nosy neighbor decided to look out their window. As he approached the house he heard a roaring in his ears and startled he realized it was his heart beating out of his chest, not from nerves but from the excitement. Adrien was clearly present ready to indulge himself in the feast of a lifetime. 

Damien crept through the front door of the house making sure no one had spotted him, and began to make his way through the house. His nerves were steel and his hand steady as he finally laid eyes on the drunk who had collapsed like a sac of potatoes in the middle of the floor, the smell of urine was thick in the air. “Piece of shit,” Damien whispered to himself. He wasted no time as he bound the man’s hands and legs together with the duct tape and dragged him to a chair where he tied him up. When he got him in the chair he put a piece of tape over his mouth to keep him quiet in case he woke up and started to scream, for the fun had just begun. 

Adrien had fully taken control of Damien’s body now. Damien watched through the eyes of his Dark wolf feeling the lust for blood, the snarl of pleasure as he grabbed a glass of ice water and splashed the rat with it. The mans eyes jerked open confused at first then realizing his situation started to struggle but there was no escaping, no light at the end of tunnel only darkness and the end of a puny life. “Do you know who i am,” Damien spat with the venom at the dumbfounded drunk. He shook his head furiously, his eyes wild with terror looking for any sort of escape from this nightmare and after a minute shut them tightly maybe thinking it was a dream. “OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES YOU USELESS WORM,” Damien boomed. Damien had heard the words coming out of his mouth but was surprised at how animal it sounded, almost growling it. 

The wretched thing’s eyes were wide open now afraid of the creature in black, as he saw the knife in Damien’s hand his eyes nearly bulged out of his head in fear. At that moment Adrien plunged the knife into the man’s leg, careful to miss any vital arteries. The man writhed in pain and muffled screams could be heard from behind the duct tape gag, yet they only fueled the raging fire burning within Adrien. The knife was twisted before being wrenched out of the man’s leg leaving tears running down his face. Damien stood in awe as his prey sit crying in pain no doubt praying to either just be killed or let go, but he had no intention of either. Adrien grabbed the pipe from his bag and with a flick of the wrist and shoulder, smashed the hard steel into the side of the worthless man’s knee hearing the thud of bone and then a crunch. The crunch was satisfying like a cool glass of water after a long run. He cut off the man’s shoe, slinging it across the room and before it hit the floor Adrien brought the knife swiftly down into the helpless thing’s foot, hearing a thud of steel on wood he knew the foot was pinned. He stood up, looked the man in the eye before bringing his heel down on the man’s toes, leaving them crushed, he twisted his heel as the muffled screams grew more intense. Damien’s face hurt as he realized he was smiling harder than he had ever smiled. Adrien then plucked the knife from his prey’s foot making sure to drag the blade across flesh as it unsheathed. Feeling as if time was running out Adrien slashed his knife across the man’s stomach, intestines seeped from their normal resting spot, leaving him utterly eviserated. With a twisted smile Damien walked behind the man who had killed his mother, the useless drunk now reeked of booze and the sweet smell of fear and blood. Damien got in close to the man’s ear and whispered, “I’m the son of the woman you killed and my voice will be the last thing you hear.” With saying that the knife plunged into the man’s neck and Adrien tore it across nearly decapitating him. Damien pack up and headed out the door, the Dark wolf retreating back to nap after such a wonderful feast.

 

5  
Dan Meyer was a lieutenant for the Haven county police department. He received a call to check out 508 Ridge Way, to check out a disappearance of a local man who had not shown up to work or his usual drinking spot in the last three days. LT. Meyer was 35 years old though he felt much older. After being on the force for fourteen years, it felt as if he was 60. His joints ached he had a bad left knee from a chase where he tripped over a gopher hole and pulled his interior ligament. As he approached the two story house, he noticed the black pickup in the drive way and thought that maybe the owner just had the flu. He got out of his cruiser and approached the front porched and knocked loudly boom, boom, boom. No answer. He tried the door to find it unlocked, He peaked his head in and announced, “HPD is anybody home...Hello?” Again silence seemed to echo throughout the house. All the lights were off, pulling out his mag light and his 40 S&W he started his way through the house. As he turned the first corner into the kitchen, the nearly decapitated head of Ayden Fitzpatrick, stared at his through cold glazed eyes. The LT. yelped in terror and ran outside, forcing down the lunch that was threatening its way back up.

6  
People gathered in the streets as the crime scene was sealed off. The house was filled with CSI and other detectives looking for clues the coroner had carefully cut the dead man from his duct tape prison and loaded him on a gurney. As he zipped up the body bag, the coroner turned to the LT. “We haven’t seen anything this brutal in decades, who could’ve possibly had the mental capacity to dream up something so horrible?”  
“I have no earthly idea.” said Meyer  
They both stared in silence for a moment at the blood soaked kitchen floor, before the body was taken away to the van. 

Meyer walked up to the closest investigator and with disgust “Have you found anything.” 

“Nothing. Theres no trace, no murder weapon, no finger prints, no blood thats out of place. This is either well planned or we’re dealing with a professional.”  
replied the concerned investigator. 

“This was too violent to be a professional, this had to be someone who knew the victim and had a grudge against him.”

The scene was a bloody mess and all Meyer could see was the image of Fitzpatrick’s head hanging on to his body by a thread of flesh, threatening to roll off his shoulders at any moment. He thought about the torture the poor man had gone through. Before he could stop it, Meyer ran to the bushes and lost his lunch from the utter brutality of it. He knew that life in this small town was changed forever. 

7

Damien drove cooly back to his home, ditching his gloves in a plastic bag that resided in his passenger seat. He knew better than to leave evidence anywhere near the scene of the crime. He planned to burn all the bloodied clothes in a burn barrel in his back yard. He pulled into his drive way hoping that his dad wasn’t home and he wasn’t sure if he had the night shift. Luckily his father’s red mustang wasn’t in the drive way, which gave him plenty of time to dispose of the evidence. He walked into the house and filled a cup full of house hold bleach and dropped the knife in. he knew that it would kill any trace of blood left. He stripped out of everything he had worn on this glorious night and slipped into some shorts and his Lamb of God band tee. Damien walked into the garage and grabbed a can of gasoline and made his way to the back of the house. Giddily, he tossed the bag of bloody clothes into the barrel and doused it in gasoline, taking a step back he slid the match across the lit strip, “Fuck” He cursed as the match broke. Pulling another one from the pack, this one was a success. He threw the match into the barrel and with a whoosh, a beautiful flame erupted from the barrel like a reborn phoenix. The beauty of destruction struck Adrien with a passion that wasn’t hate or instinct but awe and wonder. The darkness was subsiding as the flame was dying down. Feeling whole again, Damien went to sleep. 

8  
Three weeks after the body of Ayden Fitzpatrick was found, there was still no evidence found. It was like the killer vanished into thin air without a trace. They had no witnesses, no fingerprints, not even a bloody foot print. It was like a ghost committed the murder. Meyer was plagued by sleepless nights, nightmares about the nearly headless body, and how not a single bit of evidence was left behind. It was like the killer was taunting him even though he was sure the killer didn’t even know him. He feared that the case would go cold leaving this vicious murderer on the loose but the way it was looking thats exactly what would happen. 

Part II  
“Damien, breakfast is ready.” His wife, Fadia, called up the stairs towards there bedroom. Two months after the murder of Fitzpatick, Damien started trying to get close to the police department to see how the investigation was going. That’s when he saw Fadia. He instantly fell in love with her beauty, and he knew she had to make her his forever. He followed her into a bar and started up a conversation that led to a date. She was kind, gentle and beautiful, with the fierceness of an arabian tiger. She was perfect. She was shorter than he was, with short golden blonde hair, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green with the lips and cheekbones of an angel. They fell for each other quickly and got married on the anniversary of there meeting. Now after five years of marriage he was happier than ever. As he walked down the stairs he called out, “I’m comin, I’m comin.” as he stepped foot into the living room the smell of bacon, waffles and sausage greeted his nose with a pleasant aroma. He walked into the kitchen and embraced his lovely wife, kissing her. He looked at the array of delicious food she had prepared and his mouth began watering immediately.  
“Can we eat?” Damien asked  
“No, we’re just going to look at it.” She smirked her little flirty smirk.  
He loved her sarcasm. The smirk that came after every smart ass comment, sent his stomach exploding into butterflies. He had never felt this way about another human being ever. After a few bites Fadia looked at him and said “Baby, theres something I need to talk to you about.”  
“Yes my love, what is it?” He replied nervously.  
“Well, I’m pregnant.”  
“Pregnant?”  
“Yes dear pregnant!”  
Damien was so happy he slung his chair back and just about tackled her. He kissed her all over her face until she was giggling so hard, she was red in the face. Damien pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away she looked him deep in the eyes and grabbed hold of him pulling him in close and kissed him.  
“Well there goes breakfast.” Damien laughed to himself.

2  
He stripped off her top and grabbed hold of a fistful of hair and pulled her head to the side, tenderly biting down on her soft flesh. He tugged at it and let it slip from between them and he gingerly kissed up her neck and and pulled at her ear. This drove her crazy and he knew it. He picked her up and placed her on the counter and with a snap of his fingers undid her bra and slung it across the room. He buried his face into her breasts, caressing every wonderful curve. She ripped his shirt off and kissed him all over his chest. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to where they were chest to chest. She sunk her teeth into his neck savagely because while Damien knew how to drive her crazy, she knew all his weaknesses. He felt his knees go weak with pleasure but her hold wouldn’t let him fall away. She ran her tongue lightly up his neck and flicked his ear with it. he undid her shorts and she lifted up off the counter so he could take them off. She reached down and rubbed him through his pants. Damien backed up as she slid off the counter and onto her knees. She teased at him while she undid his pants and slid them down to his ankles. She kissed him through his briefs and those found their way to his ankles. The pleasure was indescribable. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, running into walls and bouncing off nothing stopped their passion. He threw her on the bed as she removed her lace panties. He stopped and admired how beautiful she was naked and jumped on her. She wrapped her naked legs around him as he found his way inside her. He tore at her neck with his teeth leaving perfect impressions behind. She threw her head back in pleasure letting loose a moan so loud it sounded like a scream. The dark wolf was suddenly present as he slammed into her, the headboard turning into a double bass. She dug her nails into his back piercing his skin but he wasn’t phased. He growled with lust as he wrapped his lupine fingers around her neck forcing her into the pillow. Her face flushed as the blood flow was cut off and she looked as if she was gunna bite through her lip. Without warning, Fadia unlocked her legs from around him and pushed Damien away and gave him the most devious come and get me smile. She got up to try and run but he grabbed her and threw her face first onto the bed and crawled up on her. With legs held down by his ankles, he pushed the side of her head into the bed. He felt his ravenous hunger growing. He forced himself inside her and pounded her until her head was knocking against the headboard. In that moment he felt free and wild. Damien felt his mouth curl into a snarl and he buried his teeth into her shoulder blade, she cried out in a half moan half scream. Then it was over. He laid on top of her exhausted. 

“Shit, I’m going to be late for work!” She yelled as she glanced at the clock. Damien sat up with a smile as she was running around trying to find all of her clothes. He wanted to help but she was just so damn cute that all he could do was smile. As his beautiful wife pulled out of the driveway, he looked into the kitchen and saw the wreck that it was in and he began to clean up the mess. 

3  
The lieutenant was sitting in his chair, staring into the woods as he saw his secretary’s car come into the parking lot of HPD on two wheels. Fadia had been working as his secretary for eight years and she was the best damn secretary in the whole station. He loved her but in the way a father loves a daughter, and he approved of her husband, Damien. She always had a wonderful bouquet of roses on her deck that he got for her weekly. Lt. saw how good he treated her and she never had a bad day, because they never fought. Damien had hosted many police barbecues and made ribs that melted in your mouth. The thought made his mouth water and his stomach was roaring for he had skipped breakfast to come in early to look over some case files. Fadia came running in and greeted him hurriedly, he glanced at the clock and saw she made it just on time.  
“Cutting it close today aren’t we” Meyer smirked  
“I’m so sorry breakfast went a little longer than expected.” She explained with a guilty smile.

He immediately became flustered because his imagination suddenly roared with dirty thoughts and he dismissed them almost as fast as they popped into his brain.  
He left her to start work and went back into the office and took a seat. Still groggy he closed his eyes, but suddenly flashed back to the nearly decapitated head of Ayden Fitzpatrick. His eyes flew open as he felt a cold sweat work its way down his spine. That was the price of being law enforcement. 

4  
“Hey Damien, throw me a beer.” Lt Meyer shouted as he fake ran for a touchdown. Damien smirked as he tossed the beer to Meyer who received it perfectly.

“Who knew the old man still had moves?” Damien teased at him.  
“That’s the same thing that twenty year old told me.” He retorted with a wink

The backyard full of officers erupted with laughter as Meyer got high fives and pats on the back. Just like all Damien’s barbecues this one was a big hit. Everyone was drinking, eating and had even cleared out a makeshift dance floor.  
Fadia made her way outside with a big plate of meat for Damien to cook up.

“Well hello lieutenant.” She smiled warmly  
“And how far along is Damien JR. now.”  
“I just hit two months and I got my first ultrasound yesterday.” She lit up every time she talked about it.  
Damien came running towards them with an ice cream cone yelling “lieutenant dan, ice cream.” Lt. laughed because this was only the hundredth time he had heard it from Damien. It was the running joke at the station...Literally.


End file.
